


the blaze (that couldn't be tamed)

by Nucleotidepods



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: And Jake is in denial of Chloe's abuse, As usual with Madelyn, Bisexual Chloe Valentine, F/M, Jake and Madelyn are trans thanks for coming to my Ted Talk, Lesbian Alana Beck, Lesbian Madelyn, Madelyn is honestly done with Jake and Chloe's shit, Nyope, Pansexual Jake Dillinger, Slut Shaming, The whole fucking-on-a-pool-table thing?, Toxic Relationships, Trans Jake Dillinger, Trans Madelyn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nucleotidepods/pseuds/Nucleotidepods
Summary: chloe valentine is a storm. like all storms, jake will either escape or die trying.





	the blaze (that couldn't be tamed)

Jake froze at Chloe's words. "...what?" He asked, faltering.

"You need to cut off that /whore./" Chloe hissed, iciness in her tone.

"Madelyn... Is my friend..." Jake muttered.

Chloe took a threatening step closer to Jake, and slamming her hands on the wall near Jake. She had him trapped. "Repeat that, please? I don't think I heard you right." Chloe hissed, close to his ear. 

Jake shuddered at the cool air. 'I... I said Madelyn is my friend..." He mumbled. 

"I'd advise you change that-" Chloe hit the wall near his face, "Before I MAKE you!"

Jake hesitated. "Please move... Hon.." Knowing pet names relaxed her definitely helped him in several instances. But this time wasn't one.

"I said drop her as a friend. Do you want to send now, or wait and regret it, /Kylie?/" Chloe said, in a fake sweet voice. Jake cringed at his dead name.

"...drop her now..." Jake said carefully.

[Jakey.D to Mads: I don't want to be friends]  
[Jakey.D had blocked Mads.]

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it seemed rushed!!!


End file.
